Ángel Escarlata
by Azariel Lelfoir
Summary: Fue entonces cuando el Ángel Escarlata descendió sobre el Ángel Oscuro, y se vieron inmersos en una lucha, durante siglos, hasta que, un día, el Ángel Escarlata, hirió al Ángel Oscuro, obligándolo a huir... Y, aún, esperan el día en el que se vuelvan a enfrentar, y definir el verdadero ganador de la batalla.


Titulo: Ángel de Rojo Escarlata.

Autor: Azariel L'elfoir.

Capitulo: Prologo.

Resumen: Fue entonces cuando el Ángel Escarlata descendió sobre el Ángel Oscuro, y se vieron inmersos en una lucha, durante siglos, hasta que, un día, el Ángel Escarlata, hirió al Ángel Oscuro, obligándolo a huir... Y, aún, esperan el día en el que se vuelvan a enfrentar, y definir el verdadero ganador de la batalla.

Advertencias: este FANFIC puedo (o no) contener temas que pueden ser considerados oscuros, violencia, tortura, muertes y (muy posiblemente) contenido sexual. LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. Puede también contener relaciones homosexuales, ya sea YURI o YAOI. Hasta el momento no se ha decidido si habrá o no emparejamiento, por lo que sigue sujeto a ir ir en cualquier camino en cuanto a la relación del protagonista. (Gay o heterosexual).

Renuncia de Derechos: Fairy Tail y Naruto, NO me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto) e Hiro Mashima (Fairy Tail). Este escrito FANFIC esta destinado al entretenimiento de una manera poco vista. Y, realmente, espero cumplir con sus expectativas.

Nota: En mi forma de escribir las letras itálicas (o cursivas, si prefieren llamarlas así) las utilizo para enfatizar

(.:•°•:.)

Tomo la katana con delicada firmeza.

Siendo ese, la única arma que podía utilizar, el arma que en tantas ocasiones pasadas había resguardado su vida. En su primera lucha, contra lo desconocido, fue que la obtuvo. Estaba a nada de ser asesinado por una de las bestias con las que se enfrentaba, a pocos metros se encontraba de terminarse todo, incluyendo su propia vida, fue golpeado, pero se las arreglo para salir sin muchos daños, solo con sus brazos destrozados y doloridos junto con unos cuantos cortes profundos y superficiales que no amenazaban su vida; había caído cerca del cadáver de un hombre mayor que él, quien no tuvo tanta suerte como la suya, y este sostenía en su mano derecha la misma katana que había tomado y casi degollado a la criatura antes de caer inconsciente por el agotamiento.

Esa misma katana se había vuelto inseparable de el. Se había vuelto su posesión mas valiosa. Aunque carecía de valides ese hecho cuando era la única posesión que tenia. En sí, la katana era bella y curiosa y no por ello horrorosa; tenia una vaina azabache, que parecía ser hecho de algún material cristalino, era posible pensar en que estaba hecho de obsidiana, un tipo de vidrio que se obtenía de la rápida cristalización del magma volcánico, y esta parecía tener un cierto halo carmesí; la Tsuka era de un blanco puro con los rombos de negros, la punta de la misma tenia los bordes curvos y redondeados y parecía estar hecho de obsidiana; la Tsuba negruzca iridiscente, era la combinación, en forma romboide, de varios espirales; pero de todo lo que podría caracterizar a la katana, se hallaba dentro de la vaina: su hoja; era un diferencial de su katana, la hoja era, de por si, muy llamativo, rojo escarlata. Trato de entender, o formular una teoría, que respondiera el por que de ese hecho. Nunca llego a ninguna respuesta, por lo que lo dejo a la parte de si, que seguía siendo un niño, formularse una historia para responder a su incógnita.

Ese niño dentro de sí, le gustaba creer, a pesar de ser un poco retorcido, que la hoja de su katana había sido bañada tantas veces con sangre -humana, bestia o animal- que había adquirido el hermoso tono del liquido vital. Si, era retorcido y casi psicótico, pero eso es lo que obtienes al hacer pasar a un niño por la soledad y el abuso -físico y psicológico- y, luego de hartarse del juego, lo tiras a un lugar donde debe obligarse a madurar y pensar en el mundo de una manera determinada para seguir su instinto primario y sobrevivir a las pruebas a las que ha sido arrojado.

Las pisadas comenzaron. Solo podía significar una cosa, ¡El espectáculo estaba por comenzar! y, como siempre, el seria el seria entretenimiento principal. La habitación se estremecía por las fuertes pisadas que hacían una pequeña cantidad de polvo cayeran sobre él. No era como si le importara, la suciedad era algo con lo que lidiaba desde que tenia memoria.

Los rugidos emocionados, las exclamaciones excitadas pidiendo el comienzo de la masacre sustituyeron los fuertes golpes. ¡El momento estaba cada vez mas cerca! Oyó el llamado al otro lado de los barrotes de su celda, faltaba poco para su entrada.

Se levanto de su cómodo asiento, caminando directo a los guardias, luego siguieron su camino yendo a la entrada subterránea del coliseo. Podía sentir la excitación en el aire como una bruma espesa que podía cortar con su katana. Con los guardias detrás de él, cubriendo a cada lado, se posiciono frente a la entrada, esperando por unos minutos su llamado. La plataforma bajo, luego del estruendo con la que fue recibida su presencia, la fuerte y ardiente luz del sol lo cegó un momento, después de haber estado en las sombras durante tanto tiempo, sus ojos debían de acostumbrase a la cantidad de luz que comenzaba a recibir.

Un rugido mas fuerte que los anteriores lo recibió.

Subió la plataforma caída, llegando a la arena del coliseo. Apretó el agarre de su katana, puso su mano libre sobre la Tsuka, pero no la desenvaino, solo espero. Las personas clamaban su nombre, coreaban como si hubieran ensayado toda su vida, pero no se impresionaba, no era la primera vez.

Un grito marco el comienzo.

Las puertas alrededor de la arena se abrieron. Monstruos se escabulleron fuera de sus celdas. Tamaño, colores, formas diferentes; ninguno era igual, idéntico o similares entre si, cada uno diferente al anterior, y con habilidades diferentes también. Veinte en total. Todos y cada uno considerados de Clase S, que harían, inclusive, temblar a un mago experimentado.

Desenvaino, lentamente, a Enjeru hi-en, nombre con el que bautizo su katana. En honor a ella. Apunto al frente, mientras era rodeado por las criaturas. El estadio estaba en silencio, en suspenso, esperando el espectáculo que su héroe favorito les daría. No les preocupaba no ver algún show, ya que sus luchas siempre eran entretenidas, especialmente luego de dominar a tal punto su magia natural y haber aprendido las demás de su propia mano y observación de las luchas de otros magos. Aunque eso no era algo que todos supieran.

Un movimiento...

Y entonces, todo el espectáculo comenzó.

La noche había caído, el espectáculo había terminado. Y, como cada noche, allí se encontraba él, con su katana sobre su pecho, mientras observaba el cielo despejado y lleno de estrellas que iluminaban el manto oscuro que indicaba la pronta partida del día y la llegada de una nueva. Siempre había disfrutado esa vista, en sus recuerdos ese cielo era su compañía, junto con la cambiante luna que lo acompañaba pero incluso ella era quisquillosa, pues habían días en las que no la veía.

El espectáculo de ese día había sido agotador, luego de haber luchado -o, lo que es lo mismo, masacrado- a aquellas criaturas, lo habían enfrentado contra otros campeones, como les gustaba llamarlos. Un grupo numeroso, todos ellos en buena forma y, con obvia, mas experiencia en el campo que la suya, probablemente con un control de su magia aun mayor a la suya, pero eso no hizo diferencia, todos y cada uno cayeron ante el filo de su katana, los golpes de sus puños o hechizos y encantamientos discretamente lanzados. No hubo oportunidad para ellos, y él tampoco se las dio.

Siempre se había asegurado de ser discreto y conjurar encantamientos simples, nada demasiado complejo, pues no deseaba que las personas supieran de su intelecto con aquella magia. Los encantamientos se consideraban magia perdida por una buena razón, un encantamiento medianamente complejo podría poner fin a un país completo, si ese es el objetivo del mago o la maga que lo conjura. Por ello, y por no querer que ellos sepan que ella pasaba algún tiempo cerca de él.

Pero, definitivamente, ese día cambiaría eso...

Todos creían conocer a su campeón favorito, pro no podía estar mas lejos de la realidad.

Cada habilidad o poder que había mostrado ser capaz de emplear, no era mas que una pantalla para desviar su sospecha del alcance de su poder real, su habilidad única, hecha a gran escala era de por si peligro, tanto como maravilloso. Su desgracia recaía en los collares que les obligaban a mantener puestos, tenia la particularidad de provocar en las personas una falta de pensamientos coherentes, o inutilizar cualquier moldeo de magia para impedir una futura revuelta. Era un trabajo magnifico en objetos simples, y si no fuera porque era uno de los afectados, en el momento en que descubrió su función y la magia detrás de ella, habría alabado al creador de tan irritantes y fascinantes objetos. Era una verdadera suerte que su reserva de magia había crecido de manera tan exponencial, que había anulado por si misma sus funciones.

Pasos resonaron en los oscuros pasillos, que eran iluminados por vagas bombillas. De inmediato se incorporo, manteniendo en su mano su katana. Tacones, concluyó, el sonido era inconfundible, solo los tacones causarían ese sonido de pasos huecos y los ecos rebotando en la capa solida de las paredes un poco estrechas. Su guardia bajo. Solo había una persona que, mujer, en todo el reino, que se atrevería a caminar por esos pasillos. Una pequeña, y casi imperceptible, sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Ella estaba allí. La mujer mas maravillosa -y porque negarlo, intimidante- y hermosa, al menos desde su punto de ver las cosas, estaba allí. Se pregunto, ¿Porque? Son pocas las veces que ella caminaba entre los presos, hacia ya varios días desde que había caminado entre ellos, estaba seguro que habían pasado casi cuarenta y tres días, no era como si contase los días que pasaba sin verla -que, de hecho, era así-, pero no podían culparlo, habiendo recibido, solo de ella, los tratos mas gentiles y cariñosos, era común esperar con ansias su visita y sentirse, por unos pocos minutos u horas, un ser querido y no un despojo de la humanidad. Ella le había enseñado mucho, desde lo básico hasta lo mas complejo, aunque desde muchos puntos de vista, seguía siendo ingenuo.

Los pasos se detuvieron frente a su celda.

Su estomago revoloteo, con nerviosismo. No sabia porque, pero lo ignoro, no era la primera vez que sucedía, pero parecía que, después de un tiempo de haberla conocido, tendía a sentirse enfermo cuando estaba cerca. Y aquella situación solo lo confundía, el solo pensar que se sentía de aquella manera, lo llenaba de vergüenza... aun si no sabia porque.

La puerta se abrió, y la figura de una mujer alta, con abundante cabello escarlata, y un báculo mas alto que si misma; fue lo primero que vio. Fue incapaz de detallar a la persona frente a él, limitándose a ver la silueta un poco iluminada, sin reconocer rasgos específicos. Pero no necesitaba luz, o ver incluso, porque ya sabia quien se encontraba allí con él.

Comparándose con ella, no eran demasiado diferentes. Si dejaban pasar el tono de su piel, que parecía ser un suave y tierno durazno, y las casi imperceptibles marcas en sus mejillas, bien podría pasar por ser su hijo -por mas que, de alguna manera, doliera esas palabras- o bien algún familiar. Su cabello no era muy diferente, ambos tenían el mismo color y tono; sin embargo, el suyo no era natural. No. Ese tono y color lo había adquirido con el tiempo, fue ese hecho que hizo creíble su teoría ha cerca de Enjeru hi-en. Aquel hecho contribuyó a mantener un poco mas de tiempo su ingenuidad y sencillez. Aunque haya sido por un poco de tiempo.

La mujer se encamino hasta la pequeña cama individual que ocupaba el rehén. Se sentó al filo, junto a él, habiendo dejado fijo su báculo y sombrero extravagante, aun lado de la puerta. Su corazón se agitó, cuando sus ojos se conectaron. A pesar de no ver mas que la silueta resaltada por la tenue iluminación de los pasillos -misma que no llegaba a las celdas, por completo-, él podía distinguir vagamente la forma curva de los labios, curva ascendentes. Eso solo significaba que estaba sonriendo. Trato que su rostro no adquiriera el tono carmín, que en muchas ocasiones había hecho acto de aparición, siempre que estaba ella presente, no volviera a mostrarse. Pero falló por poco. La pigmentación rosa pálida se hizo presente, por lo que, en su interior, agradecía la ausencia de luz, creyendo que con aquella falta, la mujer no se daría cuenta de ese hecho.

—Mi Lady —, pronunció, estando a nada de levantarse e inclinarse, para demostrar sus respetos a la mujer. Percatándose de esto, la maga de cabello escarlata, alza la mano, deteniendo al joven de hacer cualquier amago de respeto—. ¿Algo especial le trae por estos lados? —, preguntó lento, como tratando de medir sus palabras para no ofender a la mujer.

—¡Oh! Y ¿Es, acaso, que necesitó que algo suceda para venir aquí? —, pregunto en tono infantil. El joven creyó captar cierto deje de molestia, por lo que, rápidamente, trato de corregir su error.

—¡N-no! No es e-eso... Es solo que... —, se detuvo abrupto, cuando oyó provenir de los labios del segundo ocupante de la celda, una suave y entretenida risa.

—¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! No estés nervioso —, dijo divertida —, no es como si te fuera castigar o algo —. Se estremeció. Él recordaba los castigos. Los había recibido en numerosas ocasiones cuando recién había ingresado. No sabia si los castigos de la pelirroja eran tan atroces como los que recibió, pero lo que comentaban entre presos, eran lo cruel y sádico que podría llegar a ser la dulce mujer frente a él. Aquellos se comparaban con los experimentos a los que era sometido antes de llegar a aquel lugar. Y, ciertamente, no deseaba pasar por aquello para comprobarlo; fue gracias a todo este trato que se había vuelto inestable y retraído, no podía imaginar que cualquiera de aquellas torturas, que tenían por nombre castigos, le fueran aplicadas; no sabia si fuese capaz de soportarlas sin quebrarse. —Pero, no es para esto para lo que estoy aquí—. Se relajo, al menos esperaba que hubiese disfrutado de su actuación de esa tarde, por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si fuese su deber impresionarla. Tal vez se debiese a que ella le había enseñado mucho de lo que sabia. Añadiendo a esto, no sabia porque los nervios le embargaban ante sus palabras, especialmente en el momento que menciono un castigo. Su estomago había revoloteando de nerviosismo, pero no creía que fuese por miedo... Había algo que no le permitía creer que fuese miedo lo que sentía hacia ella. —En realidad vengo a felicitarte por tu esplendida demostración en día de hoy.

Aquel elogio le hizo sentir una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza. Siempre era bien recibido este tipo de elogios de cualquiera de sus fanáticos, hasta el punto donde casi parecía indiferente; pero, que sea de ella, su -indirecta- maestra le llenaba de una satisfacción de la que no se creyó capaz de sentir.

—G-gracias —, agradeció en un suave susurro, casi insonoro, pero que llego a oídos del otro.

Moviendo su mano de un lado al otro, como desestimando las palabras del joven, la mujer dijo: —No, no. No tienes porque agradecer, es la verdad, fue un maravilloso y, sobre todo, un asombroso trabajo el que hiciste hoy. Has demostrado una inmejorable técnica de esgrima mientras empuñabas tu espada. Y ni hablar de tu control sobre la magia, preciso y, literalmente, mortal. El que hallas podido conjurar encantos y uno que otro hechizo, sumándole los disparos asertivos de balar mágicas, habla de un muy buen trabajo de formación —. Alagó, deleitándose con la imagen frente a ella; el gran guerrero que esa misma tarde había tomado las vidas de tanto bestias como personas, se retorcía de vergüenza , mientras su rostro adquiría un tono muy semejantes al de sus propios cabellos.

—Y-yo... Le agradezco —, dijo realmente agradecido —, pero... Eso se debe a que tuve una buena maestra —, trato de contraatacar débilmente, ; aunque fallo al tratar de hacer. Era casi imposible que alguien lo tomara enserio con las mejillas teñidas de rosa suave.

—En serio lo crees ¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido, pero los halagos no te llevaran a alguna parte —, respiro ella con voz cantarina, un deje de burla podía captarse en el. — Ahora, como me ha encantado el espectáculo—, y de ahí venia su forma de identificar los combates sangrientos en los que lo obligaban a participar—; quiero recompensarte con—, chasqueo sus dedos—, esto.— Flotando, sobre su mano, una larga tira de eslabones planos, negro obsidiana, y, en el centro, lo que parecía ser un circón azul, en forma de cruz. Era un collar, de eso estaba seguro. Para ser mas precisos, era un collar influenciado -lo podía decir gracias al diseño, y tamaño- por una gargantilla, debiéndose a esto el pequeño tamaño, y una eslava por el diseño intrínseco -que reflejaba bien su estatus en aquel lugar- y lo simplista.

Sabia que había al mas, podía sentir como el collar irradiaba magia por si mismo, por lo que supo, que el mismo, estaba encantado. Por desgracia, a pesar de su alta capacidad sensor, no podía distinguir que tipo de encantamiento estaba puesto sobre el objeto. Pero, a pesar de ello, no podía dejar de sentirse agradecido, era su primer -y único- regalo que había recibido en toda su vida.

— Gracias, p-pero... yo... — , había tratado de negarse a recibir el presente. Siendo algo que, obviamente, había sido costoso, gastado en él, no sentía merecedor, no en especial cuando conocía y no aceptaba las razones detrás de ello.

Al parecer, había olvidado que con ella la decisión ya era definitiva...

Luego de una larga charla, entre idas y venidas, en las que trato de encontrar algún argumento que podría expiar la decisión de su maestra de darle como regalo el collar, termino en aquella situación. Él con los labios sellados y, en sus manos estiradas y juntas, el collar. Había maldecido su suerte ¡¿Como podría olvidarse de la regla numero uno de un hombre?! Nunca, JAMAS, enojar a una mujer. En esos momentos se sentía como un tonto, y un esclavo, tal vez se debía a la inusual pose de petición -arrodillado- frente a su maestra. Se sentía, increíblemente, usado, como un muñeco al que su dueño maneja a su antojo.

Debió aprender esa elección con la "Señorita de las Cosas Adorables". Pero al parecer, podía ser tan estúpido como para poner a tentar su suerte.

Ella se acerco a él, aun arrodillado, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo -combatiendo contra la gravedad aumentada- para levantar un poco la vista y mirarla al rostro. Sabia que no debía mostrar debilidad delante de ella, no era lo que ella buscaba y era lo que en verdad despreciaba. Notando la acción, la mujer, sonrió. Aquello era solo un mensaje, y estaba segura que el joven lo había captado. Y no podía estar mas satisfecha. Acercándose a él, paso su mano por la melena escarlata indomable.

Escarlata. Era un color muy inusual para el cabello de una persona. ¡Y vaya que lo sabia!. Las únicas personas que tendrían ese tono exacto, o en su defecto, uno de tonos mas vivos, o pálidos, o apagados; debían de estar dispersos por toda Earth Land. O, tal vez, muertos. No lo sabia. Y realmente no deseaba pensar en ello. Ya su pasado constantemente la acechaba en las noches en las que el sueño profundo la dominaba. Acariciando el rostro del joven, pudo detallar sus rasgos, pero aquello no era lo que le importaba, el joven frente a ella era, como poco, impresionante. No muchos jóvenes de su edad eran capaces de pasar por la vida por la que el paso, y seguir en pie luchando contra las adversidades. El adolescente estaba destinado a grandes cosas, eso era seguro. Ahora podía entender el porque del interés de su superior. Se burlo de la idea. Ella, mejor que nadie, conocía a las personas como él; y sabia que pronto una jugada mal hecha marcaba el fin de un plan. ¡Y ella estaría allí para reírse en sus rostros cuando sucediera!.

Dejando de acariciar el rostro del de ojos cielo, decidió que era ya momento de partir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, por lo que dijo: —Bueno, ya es hora de irme. Dentro de poco parto de misión, y es mejor no perder el transporte—. Aunque no es como si lo necesitara, añadió en su mente. Pasando por ultima vez, sus largar y metálicas uñas, por entre las hebras escarlatas del joven quien era su aprendiz. Dio una pequeña y sincera sonrisa, para dar vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta, luego de tomar su sombrero y báculo del lugar en el que los dejo—. Nos vemos—. Detuvo su caminata por un segundo antes de decir—. ¡Ah! y ¡Buena suerte!.

Por los siguientes minutos, el chico se quedo inmóvil y confuso, con la vista aun puesta sobre la dirección en la que su maestra se había ido. Las emociones se arremolinaban dentro de si, amarga tristeza y determinada decisión, eran las de mas protagonismo en si. Todavía pensaba en si su decisión era la correcta, su mente se dividía entre aceptar su decisión de buena gana y el llamarse así mismo "Loco-Masoquista" por siquiera pensar en algo así, pero la parte de su cabeza que apoyaba su decisión y la alentaba a seguir, parecía tener mayor peso en él.

Cerro sus ojos, comenzando a reunir su magia, arremolinandola a su derredor. El aire se condensó, el espacia parecía cambiar ligeramente y, el tiempo, parecía haberse paralizado. Duro unos segundos, antes que todo volviese a la normalidad; sin embargo, la magia del lugar se había sido cambiado. Nadie lo noto, obviamente. Para que alguien lo notara, esta persona debía estar bien versado en la magia y con una profunda conección con la naturaleza. De otra forma, al igual que los guardias y presos, no sentirían el mas mínimo cambio.

Una suave sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

Esta noche, se prometió; esta noche todo cambiara...

Con la luna en su punto máximo, la mujer de cabello escarlata, observo el gran revuelo. Luces brillantes, humo y fuego. Todo proveniente de una dirección. Una sonrisa se podía ver en su rostro.

— Es lindo como para retratarlo—, susurro al viento, sin desviar su vista del alboroto a lo lejos. Observando como un critico del arte, la escena que se presentaba. El despliegue pirotécnico que iluminaba los edificios con sus colores cálidos, mientras proporcionaban sombras frías y oscuras que contrastaban con sus colores, y todo reflejado en las aguas vibrantes por las que su embarcación se desplazaba. Hacia un perfecto efecto de reflejo—. Buena suerte en tu nuevo camino...—, deseo con sinceridad, sabiendo que sucedía y quien lo había causada—. Naruto-kun.

(.:•°•:.)

Nota de autor: Como escritor del FANFIC me gustaría aclarar que, si bien la historia podría parecer ir en un camino mas heterosexual, debo de admitir, que he creado a un personaje inestable. El porque de su inestabilidad, se vera mas adelante en la historia, pues tengo planeado que esto sea descubierto. El personaje principal (es decir, Naruto) a pesar de parecer una persona común y sin problemas, no lo es. Su personaje esta trizado y sujeto a muy pocas cosas para mantener su cordura. Esta razón es por la que este personaje esta sujeto a ser hetero, gay o, inclusive, bisexual. También dependerá de si desean a una pareja en especifico, o solo quieren el conflicto de la trama.

Yo estoy bastante abierto a sus sugerencias. Si es que las tienen. Soy del tipo que no discrimina, por lo que no me importara escribir cualquier tipo de escena. También soy fanático de las parejas jamas pensadas, o de pocas veces interpretadas.

Aclaro que Naruto, si bien es (y sera) poderoso; en los comienzos, no solo esconde su poder, sino que aun no esta en los niveles de Agust, Eileen, Madara o Hashirama. Anuncio igual que es un cruce de mundos, por lo que no se extrañen si aparecen también personajes del anime de Naruto vagando por Fiore o cualquier otro continente. Por ultimo, Minato y Kushina están vivos, y para hacerlo un poca mas cliché con un poco de mi toque personal (o al menos así lo veo yo) tiene otros hijos.

Traducciones:

Enjeru hi-en: ángel de la llama escarlata.

Hasta la próxima.

Azariel L'elfoir


End file.
